


Преследование

by Gwyllt



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conflict, Drama, Explicit Language, Internal Conflict, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Мучимый угрызениями совести Ресслер решает навестить давнего друга.
Relationships: Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley & Donald Ressler, Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley/Donald Ressler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Преследование

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if anyone needs it but this work in the process of translation :D

Бутылка опустела уже наполовину, а Ресслер до сих пор не мог понять, что за номер он отколол четыре часа назад. В голове снова и снова вспыхивала картина: усмешка Прескотта, вспышка яркой темноты в глазах, глухой удар и знакомый клацающий звук — пистолет издает точно такой же при перезарядке или смене магазина, один в один — и затем: нелепо задранный подбородок, проскользнувшие по полу подошвы, потрясенный взгляд. 

И звон цепей наручников.

Ресслер глухо застонал и с силой провел ладонями по лицу, разгоняя кровь. Кожу чуть защипало — приятное ощущение — и Ресслер продолжил движение, запуская пальцы в волосы, наматывая пряди на пальцы и оттягивая их назад, вынуждая самого себя запрокинуть голову. Боль чуть отрезвила его — для того, чтобы он вновь увидел внутренним взором лицо Прескотта.

Изумление.  
Шок.  
Страх.

Блядь.

Ресслер протянул руку и снова наполнил стакан, не слишком аккуратно — виски расплескалось по столу. В слабом свете настольной лампы янтарная жидкость казалась дегтем — вязким, густым, обволакивающим сознание. Ему не следует пить, он с алкоголем очень плохо сочетается, Ресслер выучил это на опыте, но сегодня он просто не мог по-другому. Ему нужно было отвлечься — да вот только привычный ритуал «утопи дерьмо на дне бутылки» совсем не отвлекал.

Разочарование.

— Всемогущий Господь!.. — прорычал Ресслер, но оборвал сам себя и откинулся на спинку кресла, разглядывая слабо освещенный потолок.

Он хотел бы отключиться. Вот прямо сейчас, вырубиться и проспать до самого утра. К сожалению, для такого фокуса он слишком мало выпил — но надеялся это наверстать.

Почему.

Почему, почему, почему, почему. Почему?

Ресслер ненавидел риторические вопросы и те, на которые не мог ответить. 

Рывком придвинувшись к столу, он вновь наполнил стакан — теперь в бутылке оставалась едва ли треть — и опустошил его одним долгим, неспешным глотком, позволяя виски обжечь ему нёбо и горло. 

Что, блядь, с ним случилось? 

Прескотт заслужил удара в рожу; он заслужил и полноценной трепки, черт его дери, и Ресслер с удовольствием сцепился бы с ним в рукопашную в любой момент — засранец давно нарывается, Бог свидетель, — но что, сука, произошло на стройке? Что это было?

Ресслер часто жалел о том, что так и не научился врать — он ненавидел риторические вопросы именно потому, что всегда знал на них ответ. В честь этого он вылил остатки виски в стакан — набралось почти до краев — и поставил бутылку на пол, а сам зачарованно всмотрелся в золотисто-медные блики. 

Ему хотелось его ударить. Хотелось врезать ему именно в такой ситуации, когда у Прескотта нет шанса увернуться, убежать, парировать удар; хотелось увидеть, как со смазливой рожи сползает сраная снисходительная самоуверенность. Потому что, черт побери, Ресслер ненавидел его — ненавидел, как легко он плюет на правила, как легко берет контроль над 

(ним)

ситуацией, ненавидел превосходство, исходящее от каждого его жеста, ненавидел покровительственные взглядики и жестики, из которых Прескотт состоял не то что наполовину — на девяносто процентов.

О, как он ненавидел его.

— Аминь, — Ресслер выдохнул и опрокинул стакан. Слишком резко — виски попал не в то горло, и он закашлялся, как гребаный туберкулезник.

И вот казалось бы, он исполнил свою мечту — в том, как Прескотт смотрел на него тогда, не было и следа прежнего Прескотта — так почему, почему, почему он продолжает думать об этом? Почему, блядь, не отпустит? Почему он снова и снова — 

волосы взлетают вверх черной волной и приземляются на лицо, но укладка послушно возвращает их на место. Синие глаза — огромные синие глаза, честное слово, на пол-лица — смотрят на него, смотрят так потерянно и с такой обидой, что — 

Ресслер зарычал, и вибрация раскатилась по груди, возвращая в реальность. Обиделся он, видите ли! Как шантажировать его — так пожалуйста, а как по морде получить, так обидки! Ну надо же, какой чувствительный шантажист!

Может быть, потому, что ударить безоружного в наручниках — это поступок труса, агент Ресслер?

Голос Прескотта звучал так явно, словно он стоял прямо у него за спиной. Ресслер даже обернулся — голова чуть закружилась — но конечно, позади никого не было. Не могло быть.

Мне интересно, были бы вы столь же смелы, будь мои руки свободны?

Мягких смех таился в углах его комнаты, лисья усмешка подмигивала ему из каждой тени, а голос Прескотта — мягкий, обволакивающий разум голос, который Ресслер ненавидел всей душой — застрял в ушах, нашептывая что-то на грани восприятия, прячась в уличном шуме и бормотании телевизора за стеной.

Размозженная скула наливается кровью: бордовая запятая раны с капелькой вытекшей крови, голубоватый ореол вокруг, неумолимо заплывающий глаз — метка его удара;

Ресслер видел ее, закрывая глаза, и эта метка жгла его, жалила, обвиняла — трус, трус, чертов трус, ты ведь только так можешь почувствовать себя настоящим мужчиной, да, Ресслер? 

Совсем как твой папаша?

— Я — не — мой — отец! — рявкнул Ресслер, взмахивая рукой. Бутылка сверкнула в темноте, отразив слабый свет лампы, и разлетелась на осколки с неожиданно оглушающим грохотом.

— Мать твою, ублюдок! — тут же завопил кто-то; стены заглушали голос. — Я сейчас спущусь и начищу тебе табло, понял?!

Даже твой милый сосед решает проблемы по-мужски, Ресслер. В отличие от.

Ресслер не думал — его вели виски, пульсирующая в висках кровь и темное желание доказать

(Прескотту)

себе, что он не трус. Не трус, блядь!

Тогда почему ты ударил его, Ресслер? Хотел ощутить власть над беззащитным?

Беззащитный Прескотт, да, как же. Самый короткий анекдот в мире.

Ресслер схватил со спинки стула куртку — наконец-то куртка, человеческая одежда, а не осточертевший ему костюм, в котором и повернуться целый подвиг — и выскочил за дверь, не забыв захлопнуть замок. Пусть ублюдочный сосед придет и уткнется носом в закрытую дверь, а если попробует взломать или еще чего устроить, то Ресслер на него всех собак, блядь, спустит. Пидарас.

Разумеется, он взял такси.

Мысль сесть за руль промелькнула в его сознании, но он не успел надраться до того состояния, когда эта мысль могла показаться отличной идеей. Ехать на такси было безопаснее; к тому же так никто не сможет проверить, где он был. Адрес Прескотта был выжжен у него в мозгу, как клеймо — пришлось потрудиться, чтобы узнать, какой из семи известных настоящий, и Ресслер не собирался так легко забывать эту информацию.

— Брукс-стрит, — бросил он таксисту, тяжело приземляясь на заднее сиденье. Машина тронулась с места, громыхая каждой деталью пропахшего бензином нутра — сраная колымага, тут что, даже амортизаторов нет? — и Ресслера замутило, да так сильно, что ему пришлось прижаться лбом к ледяному стеклу и уставиться под ноги; закрывать глаза было опасно. Фокус помог и ему слегка полегчало — ровно настолько, чтобы не блевануть в машине и не нарваться на штраф за порчу имущества. Линкольн-хайтс, твою мать! Он рвет жопу на «честной и достойной» работе и едва сводит концы с концами, а этому достаточно расчленить пару трупов, и вуаля — уютная кватирка, и не одна, а целых блядь семь штук по всему городу! Одна из которых — в Линкольн-хайтс!

— Приехали, — сообщил таксист, выдергивая его из спутанных, смятенных мыслей. — С вас 21.75.

Ресслер бросил на пассажирское сиденье двадцатку, высыпал сверху горку мелочи, не считая — и вышел из машины, не проронив ни слова. 

К черту.

Холодный ветер забивался под одежду — Ресслер, конечно, не надел под кожанку ничего, кроме легкой футболки, в очередной раз забыв о том, насколько коварен август. Днем плавишься от жары — ночью трясешься от холода. Справа и слева высились аккуратные одно- и двухэтажные домики в окружении деревьев и почтовых ящиков, фонари источали яркий свет, и эта идиллическая картина была настолько чужда Ресслеру, что он задался вопросом —

на кой черт он сюда приперся?

Ресслер поежился и поднял воротник — какие-нибудь бдительные граждане уже наверняка выглядывают его сквозь щели в занавесках, прикидывая: вызвать ли копов, или непрошеный гость уберется сам? Сунув руки в карманы, Ресслер медленно пошел по улице — он специально не назвал таксисту точный адрес, чтобы… Чтобы…

Чтобы, если он убьет сукиного сына, дело было сложнее расследовать.

Ресслер никогда бы не подумал, что Прескотт выберет своей резиденцией нечто подобное: частный сектор, одноэтажные домики, бдительные соседи и, конечно, субботнее барбекю всем притоном у кого-нибудь на заднем дворе. Ресслера затошнило от приторности картины — а быть может, от избытка алкоголя, — и он ускорил шаг.

Очередной забор закончился разорванной, торчащей во все стороны проволокой — и Ресслер хищно улыбнулся, находя взглядом цель своего путешествия: двухэтажный дом из красного кирпича, ровный газон и аккуратная лестница к двери; но что куда важнее — в одном из окон горит свет, свидетельствуя: Прескотт не спит. 

Ресслер коротко выдохнул, согревая горячим воздухом заледеневший нос, и решительно преодолел несколько футов до входной двери — он, блядь, не к девушке приехал, и бестолково мяться у порога незачем. Он просто снесет к чертовой матери дверь и…

И что?

Ресслер тряхнул головой, прогоняя непрошеные мысли. Он и сам не знал, какого такого «что» хочет; но он точно знал, ему нужно увидеть лицо Прескотта — и тогда, быть может, оно перестанет преследовать его и он сможет спокойно поспать.

Рядом с дверью висел звонок, но Ресслер презрел его и заколотил в дверь кулаками.

Бам! Бам! Бам!

Бесконечно долгую паузу царила тишина — как бы Ресслер ни напрягал слух, изнутри не доносилось ни единого звука, ни следа движения; а потом дверь распахнулась, и в живот Ресслеру ткнулось дуло «беретты». 

От нелепости происходящего Ресслер расхохотался в голос — днем он тыкал в Прескотта пистолетом, а теперь роли поменялись!

— Серьезно? — он хлопнул ладонью по стволу, отводя его в сторону. — Целишься в агента ФБР?

— Мать твою, Ресслер! — в голосе Прескотта послышалось облегчение. — Надо же предупреждать! 

Ресслер не ответил и сделал шаг, втискиваясь в тесную прихожую. Кажется, он задел Прескотта плечом, но не обратил на то никакого внимания. Внутри дома и правда было тесно, и уже через три шага Ресслер уперся в стену, а его взгляд — в белый прямоугольник выключателя. Не раздумывая, он щелкнул им, и прихожую залил мягкий электрический свет — не люстра, настенный светильник. Хлопнула дверь, и Ресслер обернулся на звук, пронзая Прескотта — спортивные штаны и футболка, серьезно? — испытующим взглядом. Тот накинул цепочку и повернулся к нему, щуря непроницаемые лисьи глаза.

Ох, блядь.

Ресслер ожидал чего-то подобного, но все равно беззвучно выругался, когда увидел дело рук своих воочию. Разбитая скула Прескотта опухла, округлив острые черты и лишив смазливое лицо той угловатой красоты, что всегда бесила Ресслера; глаз заметно заплыл и открывался лишь наполовину, но главное — и самое стремное, — правая сторона лица обрела ужасающе притягательный синевато-фиолетовый цвет, который успел как следует проявиться с тех пор, как они расстались.

Прескотт усмехнулся углом рта — левым. 

— Думаю, мне идет этот оттенок. Могло быть куда хуже.

В лицо Ресслера бросилась кровь: даже сейчас, в растянутых спортивных штанах, футболке и с разбитой рожей, он умудрялся усмехаться ему в лицо, нагло сверкая синими глазами. Ни следа страха, ни грамма растерянности — черт побери, он что, всерьез рисуется перед ним?! Несмотря на свою рожу?

Ресслер глухо рыкнул — пророкотал, как далекий гром — и шагнул вперед, в два шага преодолев разделявшую их дистанцию. Бурлящий в крови алкоголь смазывал мысли; Ресслер навис над ублюдком, заслонив собой свет, закрыв пути отступления — и рвано улыбнулся, заметив, как Прескотт вжался в стену, стараясь избежать прикосновения к нему. 

Не такой ты и смелый, как хочешь показаться.

— Боишься? — ласково сказал Ресслер, наклоняясь ниже. Прескотт моргнул, не отводя взгляда — но Ресслер видел по плотно сжатым губам, по широко распахнутым глазам, по напрягшимся мышцам шеи, чего ему стоит это кажущееся спокойствие.

Вопреки воле Ресслер восхитился его стойкостью — вот чего-чего, а этого он от Прескотта ожидал в последнюю очередь. Боится, как сука, но изо всех сил не показывает вида; но вместе с восхищением в нем проснулась и ненависть к самому себе: чего, блядь, ты добиваешься, Ресслер? 

Зачем ты сюда приехал?

— Не льстите себе, агент Ресслер, — дрогнул ли его голос на этих словах, или это причуды бурлящего в крови алкоголя? — Меня сразило исходящее от вас амбре. Вам не говорили, что следует быть осторожным с крепкими напитками?

Ресслер тихо хохотнул — смешно, да, очень смешно, — а в следующий миг резко подался вперед, сократив дистанцию до минимальной. 

Прескотт мелко вздрогнул всем телом, словно к нему на миг подключили ток; Ресслер заметил, как он на миг прикрыл глаза, как сжал кулаки — не чтобы ударить, а чтобы вытерпеть удар, — как затаил дыхание, уверенный, что сейчас Ресслер ему врежет.

Врежет, блядь.

Внутренняя борьба вскипела, как содержимое закрытой кастрюли, и вылилась на обнаженные нервы Ресслера обжигающим кипятком, принеся наконец ответ: ему жаль. Ему жаль Прескотта. 

Если бы не выпитый виски, Ресслер бы застрелился.

Прескотт смотрел на него в упор, неслышно дыша — Ресслер видел лишь, как вздымается его грудь — и сжимая в руках «беретту», которую явно не собирался пускать в ход ни как огнестрельное оружие, ни как «тяжелый тупой предмет». Он выжидал, метался взглядом по лицу Ресслера — возможно, пытаясь угадать его следующее действие по движению брови или дрогнувшим ноздрям, а возможно, просто так, из присущего природного любопытства.

У тебя в самом деле нет никаких других способов заставить людей воспринимать тебя всерьез?

Зловещий синяк зиял в полумраке, как черная дыра, притягивая взгляд Ресслера снова и снова. Скоро он нальется цветом еще сильнее и станет густо-фиолетовым, как ночное небо; а быть может, там вообще какая-нибудь трещина. 

Мог бы сразу череп проломить, к чему мелочиться?

— Прости, — хрипло выдохнул Ресслер, позволяя словам сорваться с языка. Это было похоже на чистосердечное признание, облегчающее душу; на исповедь с Прескоттом в роли священника; внутренняя борьба была проиграна. К черту уязвленное эго, к черту гордость, к черту все. Он был неправ, а ошибки надо признавать — как бы ни хотелось уткнуться в них носом и лелеять, теша «уязвленное эго».

Прескотт вытаращился на него так, словно он заговорил на испанском. Ресслер не сумел сдержать кривой ухмылки — дело того стоило, пусть даже ради такого лица. Интересно, а чего он вообще ожидал? Продолжения банкета? 

— Я серьезно, — не дожидаясь ответа, добавил Ресслер. — Прости меня.

«За то, что ударил», — хотел добавить он, но передумал — и так понятно, блядь, за что.

— Я надеюсь, что вы не мешали виски с кокаином, агент Ресслер, — Прескотт изо всех сил пытался сохранить лицо, но получалось не очень — фразочки не били точно в цель, так, едва задевали. — Не хочу объяснять, что в моем доме делает пьяный агент ФБР с передозировкой.

Прескотт смотрел на него — в него, прямо в глаза; и так же в глаза смотрел его синяк. Ресслер повел башкой, ослабляя воротник: куртка душила его вязкой черной кожей, облепляла вспотевшее от жары тело — когда температура успела подскочить?.. Острые скулы Прескотта — как же он ненавидел их; синие глаза Прескотта — как же он ненавидел их; тонкие, насмешливые губы Прескотта — о, как Ресслер ненавидел их!.. И конечно, именно в этот момент углы его рта дернулись в легкой, издевательской усмешке — сейчас он снова скажет что-нибудь про «вы слишком много выпили, агент Ресслер», «вам стоит пойти домой, агент Ресслер», «не думаю, что ваше начальство одобряет подобные ночные прогулки, агент Ресслер». 

— Агент Ресслер…

Ресслер вскинул руку, хватая ублюдка за горло; его голос осекся, в глазах черным огнем полыхнул уже не страх, а полноценный ужас — да что он вообще себе возомнил? — но Ресслер заставил себя не всматриваться. 

К черту ужас, к черту всё.

Ресслер замер на миг, вжимая ублюдка в стену со всей силой, что оставалась в его пьяных руках, разглядывая остроскулое лицо, ощущая пульсацию теплой крови под пальцами — и зачем-то прильнул губами к его губам, скользнув языком меж тонких губ.

В следующий миг их тела соприкоснулись — кто из них подался к кому? — и тело Ресслера прошила острая сильная дрожь; какой там ток, землетрясение и цунами в одном лице, перевернувшие с ног на голову целый мир. Диафрагму сжало сильным спазмом, и Ресслер сгреб Прескотта в охапку за узкую талию, прижимая к себе чужое твердое тело; что-то оглушительно грохнулось об пол, но Ресслер не обратил на это внимания, изучая кончиками пальцев чужое тело — ни привычных руке округлостей, ни приятных изгибов; Прескотт весь состоял из углов и мышц, как тренировочный манекен… 

Вот только тренировочные манекены не бывают такими теплыми и гибкими — и уж точно не обнимают в ответ.

Ресслер отпрянул, врезавшись в стену; руки жгло, словно он коснулся раскаленного металла. Прескотт смотрел на него, белое лицо в неярком электрическом свете — кровоподтек, приоткрытый рот, синие глаза, взъерошенные волосы 

(это не он это не мог сделать он)

и вздымающаяся от частого дыхания грудь.

Под его ногами валялась бесполезная «беретта».

— Блядь, — выплюнул Ресслер и метнулся вбок — к спасительной двери, к выходу, к свободе; прочь от Прескотта, от его дома, от его сильных рук

(что?)

и жестких, колющих пальцы волос, от неуловимого запаха дорогого одеколона и от неизбежных последствий, которые повлечет за собой его необдуманный поступок.

Ресслер врезался в дверь плечом, одним движением вырвал цепочку и вывалился в ледяную, морозную ночь — трясущийся, растерянный, ошалевший. Лицо пылало, сердце колотилось сразу в висках, а низ живота ныл знакомой, тянущей болью — 

вот же гребаная срань!

Ресслер глухо застонал, проклиная Прескотта, день их встречи, свое решение припереться сюда, проклиная самого себя — и оступился, сорвавшись со ступеньки крыльца. Споткнулся о садового гнома, потерял равновесие, приземлился ладонями в вязкую жирную грязь — и рванулся вперед, поскальзываясь на мокрой от росы траве. 

К черту, к черту, к черту.


End file.
